Hate This And I'll Love You
by Satsuki Miko
Summary: Seria Minako capaz de continuar negando e dizendo não por muito tempo? "Você não me odeia, Minako. Você só gostaria de poder...". O que acontece entre Kunzite e Minako durante uma noite no palácio enquanto Saijou sai em missão?... Quando os gatos saem...


**Hate This And I'll Love You**

_**Disclaimer:**____**Os personagens originais pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi, a tia sensei maravilhosa e inspiração de muitos. Que quando crescer, serei igual a ela. *Sonhando acordada.***_

_**Observação:**__** Essa fanfic é de conteúdo maduro, por tanto, já aviso desde já, se não gosta do casal ou deste tipo de leitura é melhor não começar a ler pra se frustrar a toa. Se gosta... Bom, divirta-se. Afinal... Kunzite é sempre uma boa diversão para o elenco feminino...**_

_**Ah! Altamente recomendo que escute a trilha sonora dessa fanfic, se quiser se envolver mais ainda... Nada nunca é demais, não é? Kunzite? Minako?**_

_**Muse – Hate This And I'll Love You.**_

Ela estava possessa, não... Ah não. Muito mais que possessa, talvez a um passo de se tornar uma serial killer. Como ela queria simplesmente pular sobre o pescoço dele e encher de bofetadas até perder a consciência ou esquecer que existem mulheres, no plural.

Como ele poderia se atrever a fazer uma coisa daquelas quando vivia jurando ter olhos somente para ela? Como odiava quando ele bancava o mulherengo com toda aquela sensualidade ridícula que ele tinha pra dar e vender.

"Como você pode ter feito isso? Por que você sequer a beijou?" – Minako exigiu dele exasperada andando de um lado para o outro.

"Minako... Nós dois sabemos que não era exatamente _**ela**_ que eu estava beijando!" – Kunzite retribuiu com o tom amargo. Com um suspiro pesado ele continuou. – "Eu me confundi, não tenho culpa que ela e você se parecem tanto oras!"

"Não, claro que não... Você pensou que fosse eu!" – Minako sussurrou em um misto de horror e mágoa. – "Claro, você nunca tem culpa de nada... E mal sabe a diferença entre ela e eu, muito menos um beijo..."

Kunzite olhou para o rosto dela e ele sabia que ela estava tentando brutalmente conter a raiva que estava sentido dele naquele momento. Aparentemente uma tentativa em vão.

"Isso, essa sua explicação ridícula só faz tudo pior Kunzite. Você sabe o que sinto por... Ele. E mesmo assim na primeira oportunidade que você tem, na calada da noite, resolve tirar proveito do fato dele não estar aqui agora e do nosso relacionamento. Como eu disse anteriormente e volto a repetir. Como você pode? Como se atreve?"

Aquela faísca, bem ali... Aquilo era dor, mágoa e traição escritos no seu olhar e aquele simples e tão letal olhar o partiu em pedaços por dentro. Ele odiava ver ele sempre se dar bem, sempre ter a garota, sua garota. Não era justo... Nada parecia justo na vida dele...

"Eu só acho que você está brava porque você está com ciúmes." – Disse ele com um meio sorriso insultante em seu rosto. Ele sabia que aquilo só iria fazê-la ficar com mais raiva, mas quem se importa? Ao que parecia ela iria matá-lo de qualquer forma, se for pra morrer então ao menos que seja de um modo divertido.

"Ciúmes... de que?" – Ela questionou olhando-o com um misto de desconfiança e inocência.

"Que foi a Usagi que eu beijei e não você." – Ele apontou com toda sua calma.

Ela olhou pra ele completamente abismada. Como ele poderia ser tão... Cheio de si mesmo?

"Eu não seu brinquedinho de passar-tempo, Usagi e eu somos bem diferentes e eu não vou ficar... Eu não quero vocês dois!"

"Então escolha um..." – Ele disse simplesmente.

"Eu já fiz, eu escolhei Saijou, seu comandante..." – Ela disse, a sua impaciência com ele já estava começando a crescer, rápido demais. E se ele continuasse com aquilo logo perderia algum membro de seu corpo provavelmente.

Ela girou nos calcanhares, prestes a ir embora quando ele a pegou brutamente pelo braço.

"Como você pode escolher se você só teve um exemplar dos dois para comparar?" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma questionável a ela.

"Eu não tenho que beijar você pra perceber que eu amo o Saijou!" – Ela disse com raiva.

"Oh, mas eu acho que você tem... De fato, eu acho que a única razão que você não faz isso é porque está com medo. Você está com medo que se você me beijar, você pode acabar gostando e você não pode agüentar isso agora, pode?" – Kunzite declarou com seu habitual e irritante ar presunçoso.

"Ótimo! Que seja! Eu vou beijar você uma vez e não significa nada! Eu ainda desprezo você tanto quanto antes!" – Ela disse relutante.

Antes que ela pudesse sequer processar outra palavra, os lábios deles estavam sobre os dela. Ele estava devorando-a com a sua boca e por mais que ela odiasse admitir, ela estava gostando. Droga! Ele sabia como beijar, como sabia! Kunzite estava com a razão e ela o odiava por isso. Ela sentiu o momento que estava finalmente se entregando e com raiva retornou o beijo. Todo o tempo se perguntando como ela poderia estar fazendo isso com o Saijou.

Kunzite pressionou seu corpo sedutoramente contra o dela, moldando suas formas juntas da forma mais sensual que ela já havia sentido. Ela era tão certa e tão perfeita. Como ele poderia ter se enganado mesmo com aquela escuridão no corredor toda que Usagi era ela? Elas se pareciam com aqueles cabelos soltos, verdade. Mas beijá-las era completamente diferente, era como noite e dia. Ele sentiu a paixão por trás do beijo enquanto a raiva explodia de forma feroz contra ele. Ele não fora gentil com ela; não, ela merecia esse tratamento firme da sua parte.

Ele forçou os lábios dela a se separarem e aprofundou o beijo enquanto sua mão traçava ao lado da coxa dela. Ela sentiu e tentou pará-lo, mas ele era forte demais e parte dela não queria realmente resistir. Finalmente, por raiva, mas com ela mesma do que com ele, ela o afastou, mas claro... Era tarde demais.

Ela despertará a fúria e agora era tarde demais para tentar conter a tempestade que vinha por ai.

"Vamos lá Minako, para que lutar contra?" – Ele gritou em frustração contra ela correndo uma mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar. Parte dele queria... Estrangular aquele pescocinho dela.

"Eu te odeio Kunzite! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" – Ela gritou de volta. Mil tons de raiva aparecendo de uma só vez, vermelho, azul, roxo e vermelho de novo.

Ele estremeceu diante da raiva dela sem saber se era por pura raiva própria ou por começar a se sentir perdido diante da situação. Mas Kunzite era mestre nisso, estava acostumado a conter os sentimentos dele pela adorável namoradinha do maldito comandante Saijou Ace.

"Porque o posso!" – Ele disse de forma arrogante.

No seu jeito Kunzite de ser, estilo não me importo com nada, ele a puxou de volta no canto. Erguendo seu corpo contra a parede, ele deixou suas mãos e lábios percorrerem sobre ela, saboreando e memorizando cada essência dela. Fazendo com o que um caminho de fogo fosse deixado por cada lugar que a tocava. Afinal essa poderia ser a única e última chance que ele teria de tê-la assim.

No começo, ela tentou desesperadamente lutar contra ele. Ela bateu, arranhou, grunhiu de raiva, até morder ela tentou. Ele estava presunçoso como sempre e isso não só a irritava, mas ela não queria isso! Ou queria? Enquanto ela resistia, ela começou a perceber o que poderia ser o começo de uma série de problemas. Como ela amava sentir as mãos dele a aclamando de forma tão possessiva, como ele beijava com tanto fervor e carinho ao mesmo tempo. A verdade é que ela estava chocada consigo mesma e por sentir o calor quente que estava começando a se fazer presente entre as suas pernas pelos toques experientes dele. Maldito General Shitennou e suas mãos incrivelmente hábeis!

Como diabos ela poderia o querer tanto assim? Isso não era normal, não era certo. Não poderia e não deveria acontecer. Como ele se atrevia a sequer fazer isso com ela? Como ele se atrevia a colocá-la em uma situação tão... Comprometedora?

Ela agarrou-se a camisa dele antes de remover ferozmente de seu corpo. Bom, se ela iria para o inferno algum dia por estar fazendo isso então antes ir a fundo e tirar o proveito adequado e aproveitar a viagem. Suas unhas enterraram-se viciosamente nas costas dele e ele reagiu com satisfação ao abuso dela. Sim, ah sim... Ela queria, precisava dele, mas não queria admitir para ele. Enquanto ele acabava de desabotoar a blusa dela, ele percebeu que ela havia parado de tentar lutar contra, finalmente havia desistido de lutar contra ele. Apesar do fato que ele particularmente achava, agora, extremamente apelativo e interessante aquele lado dela que só ele conseguia trazer a tona.

Ela o sentiu apertar, massageando seus seios de forma firme e o beijou em resposta pra conter o pequeno gemido que poderia entregá-la completamente. Ela entrelaçou suas pernas possessivamente em volta da cintura dele e então se odiou por se entregar tão facilmente a ele por algumas poucas carícias mais quentes.

"Eu ainda te odeio..." – Ela sussurrou contra a orelha dele enquanto os lábios dela traçavam seu caminho pelo pescoço dele até alcançar o pomo de adão e usando a pontinha de sua língua de baixo para cima, passando pelo queixo até chegar à boca onde deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior antes de soltá-lo.

"Eu sei que odeia..." – Ele gemeu sedutoramente contra o ouvido dela assim que ela terminou seus assaltos sobre ele. Sorrindo maliciosamente contra o pescoço dela antes de erguer um pouco a cabeça do vão de seu pescoço.

Ele continuou a esconder seu sorriso contra os cabelos dela, inalando a sua intoxicante fragrância. Ela definitivamente acabaria sendo sua perdição, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ele a desencostou da parede, segurando-a contra si e colocando-a sobre o colchão da cama dela e continuo a despir o restante de suas roupas.

Ele a queria por tanto tempo que estava além do que ele havia imaginado até agora ou ao menos que ele achava que ela o deixaria ir com ela. Ela estava visivelmente confusa sobre seus sentimentos e ele estava feliz demais para tirar vantagem dessa indecisão. Não era hora, eles teriam tempo pra falar, mas depois.

Se livrando do restante das suas próprias roupas ele subiu sobre ela de forma lenta sem quebrar o contato do olhar uma só vez, como um tigre a espreita de sua presa. Posicionou-se entre as suas coxas e Minako o encarou com certo receio. Como, de novo, como ela poderia estar fazendo isso. Como ela se atrevia a machucar Saijou dessa forma? Como ela poderia querer os dois? Ou será que eram os dois mesmo? Ela estava tão brava consigo mesma, mas do que poderia estar com o General, era tão mais fácil culpá-lo. Ela arqueou seus quadris quando o sentiu dentro de si. Kunzite deixou sair um suspiro de surpresa a atitude dela. Ela ainda ia continuar negando que existia algo ali reagindo daquela forma? Enquanto ele se moveu com ela, ela enfiou suas unhas novamente contra a pele das costas dele com ainda mais vontade e força quase penetrando a pele. Ele gemeu com prazer enquanto trilhava beijos no seu pescoço, descendo entre seus seios. Ah era demais, definitivamente era demais, como ele conseguia ser tão... Bom assim? Como alguém poderia ter uma língua tão... Quente... Tão... Habilidosa, tão...

"Droga, Kunzite... Eu ainda te odeio..." – Ela gemeu em alto e bom tom perdendo completamente a compostura, qualquer juízo e qualquer vontade de negar e dizer não a ele quando finalmente alcançou o clímax com ele.

Ele lentamente desacelerou o ritmo apenas um pouco, provocando e incendiando o corpo dela. Ela deixou um gemido, quase um rosnado, ainda mais necessitado escapar de seus lábios quando ele começou a aquietar suas investidas, sentindo seu próprio orgasmo finalmente tomar conta. Ao final, ele a beijou tão terna e apaixonadamente que seria impossível negar, forçando-a a perceber o que havia acontecido ali entre eles e o que de fato ela sentia e quem de verdade ela queria pra vida toda.

"Você não me odeia, Minako. Você só gostaria de poder..."

-SM-

**Espero que tenham gostado. Review são bem vindas. :) Até a próxima.**


End file.
